Undercover vol1
by AnnaVamp
Summary: Remake of Undercover / Bella and Emmett are cops. They go on an undercover mission in Forks to frame a teacher suspected of assault and pedophelia. Bella as a junior. Emmett as a PE teacher. They meet the others in school. E, J, P, C are teachers. AH
1. The Mission

SUMMARY: Remake of Undercover / Isabella Swan and Emmett McCarty are detectives for the Seattle Department of Police. They are on an undercover mission in Forks where they have to arrest a teacher suspected of assault and pedophelia. They have no tangible proof against him therefore, they have to assemble the evidences themselves by going undercover. Bella portrays a junior student whereas Emmett is the new PE teacher. In Forks High School, they meet Jasper Whitlock, History teacher; Peter Davis, Biology teacher; Charlotte Garnier, French Teacher; and the hot Literature Teacher, Edward Cullen. Follow the two cops as they develop new relationships with those new acquaintances and their family.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

I took a sip of my coffee, trying to stay awake after the sleepless night I just had. I couldn't fall asleep for some reason last night but when I finally did, nightmares filled my dreams until I woke up, not daring to close my eyes by fear they would come up again. Only, they weren't nightmares people usually have where they are being chased by dinosaurs or abducted by aliens. My dreams were nothing but real shit that happened years ago. By the time I saw the first rays of sun enter my bedroom's window, there was only an hour left before I had to officially wake up to get to the office in time.

Last night, I watched my fathers' death all over again. I was only ten when he died and it traumatised me for life. He was my idol and he still was and probably will always be. He was my only parent and he did all he could to support me on his own since my mother bailed on me when I was about a year old. My father, Charlie was the chief of police in Seattle. He was mostly patrolling the streets in his cruiser, watching the traffic. He was sometimes called in for emergencies but he never wanted to put his life on the line because he really wanted to be with me for as long as he could.

He thought me all a ten years old could know in the notion of self-defence and law enforcement. He was my best buddy, my confident. I did not have a lot of friends back then, especially not girlfriends. I never quite blended in well with normal people. The only person I really got along well at the time was a guy two years older than me, Emmett McCarty. He lived just across the street and we were playing together, no matter how his friends declared it to be 'not cool'. He was well raised by his parents and I was his little sister just like he was the brother I never had.

One night, my dad had a late shift and couldn't pick me up from school on time. Usually, I would have stayed at Emmett's house but he was out of town for the week, visiting a sick family member or something like that. A classmate's parent accepted to bring me back to their house until Charlie was free to pick me up. I had fallen asleep there and was woken up around ten to eleven when my father put me in the back of his cruiser.

He drove us home but he had to stop to a store to get milk and bread for the morning because we were running out. He picked my sleepy self in his arms and got in the store. He put me down as he took the bread and milk in his hand. He walked to the cash as I followed tiredly a few steps behind him. The problem was, there was a hold up that night in the store.

When the guy with the gun saw my father, he immediately shot him, thinking he was going to arrest him since he was still in his police uniform. Charlie fell to the ground as I started to cry. I clung to his bloody vest as I saw life leaving my father's body. He raised his hand to stroke my cheek but did not have enough energy left to do so. His hand dropped as he took his last breath. When I looked up, I saw guilt in the eyes of my dad's murderer. He just realised that my dad was off duty and that he was simply running errands with his baby girl. The guy ran away only to be caught by other police officers who arrived just in time at the store.

I climbed on my father's chest and cried in his neck. I heard people walking around me and realised that they were my father's colleagues when they gasped his name. They tried to get me off his chest but I clung harder to his clothes and yelled at them to let us be. They finally succeeded in taking me away from my father and that was when I usually woke up from my nightmare.

Some tear drops wetted the file that was opened on my desk. I whipped my tears away, groaning at the traitors that always came up when I was thinking of the past. That night was the last time I saw my father and it was not a good memory to imprint in a ten years old mind. The proof was that after twenty-five years, I still dreaded those nights where the memory would come up and screw my day for good.

I took another sip of my coffee trying to take my mind off the painful memory and into work. I tried to focus hard on the work at hand but there was no mean to it. I couldn't take my mind off of my past. I turned the pages in front of me and tried to set my mind to work but it just wasn't working. I was stuck with the images of that night in my head for the rest of the day.

"Hey Babe! Aro wants to see you."

I looked up from the files I was blankly looking at, startled by the voice and saw detective Heidi grinning at me. I liked her Russian ass, a lot and we got along well together. She was a tall beautiful woman, one of my only girlfriends actually, if not the only one. When I was hanging out with people, I was more into drinking beer while watching a game on the flat screen than torturing myself by painting my nails and gossiping about complete strangers. Not many girls were like that.

Heidi was the same though. She liked to put makeup on and do her hair but that was it. She was not as girly as you might think when one look at her for the first time. We were working in men's land and the both of us felt as if we belonged there. I would never for any reason change my choice career. Being a detective was my life. It was what I was living for really. Putting some assholes hurting innocent people behind bars, like the guy who killed my father. This was by goal and purpose in life. It was my motto, the thing that wakes me up every freaking morning.

I smiled back at her, wondering what my boss wanted.

"Do you know what he wants?" I asked casually. Her grin grew wider. _Oh shit._ I just opened a door for more teasing. The people in this office clearly enjoyed making fun of me. I was an easy target. She was one of those people who liked to embarrass others, but only as an entertainment. I knew she didn't mean wrong.

"No idea. But I have to get The Bear in his office too." She giggled. "Did you two do something not too catholic that the boss did not approve of?" I damn myself for being so light headed because it seemed that I never learned anything while working with her and the others. I could never keep my mouth shut. Every time I said something, they would pass a comment about anything that could possibly embarrass me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"He is basically my brother, Heidi. That's just gross!" I replied, disgust written all over my face.

"I'm kidding, Virgin Mary. Don't blow yourself a fuse." She said. "No but, back to business, I think the boss is sending you both on a mission." She added dramatically, whispering as if what she just told me was a secret. It hell wasn't. I rolled my eyes again. Of course he was sending us on a mission. We, Emmett and I were his best agents / detectives. He always gave us the big deals because he knew we could handle it. We were pretty good at closing cases. The reason behind my previous question was that I simply wanted to know if Heidi had any idea of what the mission consisted in itself.

"Whatever." I stood up and kissed her cheek. "Go fetch Teddy Bear." I pushed her towards Emmett's desk and walked off to Aro Volturi's office.

I sighed as I made my way to my boss' office. I knew what was coming. Everywhere Emmett and I would go, people would stop working and start whispering to each other. They would look at us and nod their head, acknowledging us. We were respected by everyone in the entire department. We were the bests after all; the bests among the bests in all Washington State. People admired us. And for good reasons. We were also known throughout the entire country and sometimes, we were asked to join other team on a very important case. People were amazed by us because we were extremely competent but still young.

Emmett, for instance, was 28 years old and was rather impressive physically speaking. He was huge, bulky, muscular and everything. Every girl I knew was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. They clearly wanted to... Ugh! I seriously didn't want to imagine Emmett like this. He was sort of my big brother. We weren't biologically related but he always acted like I was his baby sister. Since the first time we met, he treated me as such. He always was super protective of me. He helped me a lot after my father's death. He was there all along when my mother wasn't. In fact, his whole family was there when my mother wasn't.

They are the ones that took me in and raised me as their own after my father was declared dead. My mother was far from being capable of taking care of me so, they did her job in her stead. They were close friends to my father and they easily obtained the right to adopt me in a way. Emmett was more than happy to learn that I was from then, technically his legal sister.

I loved him so much. But not in a romantic way. Hell no! Never! When people were teasing us about having a secret affair, just like Heidi did before, well... it was just plain disgusting. It blew me over the top. I clearly never saw him like that and I never will. As if I could be in a romantic relationship with The Bear. Yurk... Totally out of place.

Emmett was one of the detectives that everyone admired. I was the other one, The Virgin Mary. Ugh. I clearly didn't deser... okay, not true. I totally did deserve the nickname. Damn it. I was 25, soon to be 26 and still virgin. But hey, what could I say. It wasn't my fault if my Teddy Bear of a brother was way too protective... and that I was too absorbed in my job... and that I was never going out... and that I didn't want to date... and that boys were just... some stupid assholes.

Well the ones I met were some stupid assholes.

I had only dated two guys and both times, it didn't turn out too well. First with Jacob Black. He was head over heels in love with me so I decided to give him a shot but... I realised he was more of a friend that anything else. When I broke up with him, he didn't take it very well. I had barely talked to him ever since, and it had been eight freaking years.

The second guy was just... I thought I loved him. At first, he was so sweet and everything. I almost gave him my V card. But I wasn't ready. No yet. That's when he revealed himself to me. He was a pure jackass. Damn he tried to rape me and if I had not been in the police school at that time and that Emmett and his two friends hadn't showed up, I wouldn't be virgin anymore. Fortunately, James was sent to jail. Apparently, I wasn't the first one he aggressed.

After James, I had been extremely suspicious about men. Of course, I could trust Emmett and his best buddies who saved me back then with my own life but any other men, I just couldn't. The girls in the company were always trying to match me with some guys during blind dates. But I just couldn't forget what almost happened to me. The memory just won't fade away.

I never dated anyone else nor looked at a man that way ever since. I could almost say that James turned me homosexual. But I could not see myself with the girl either. I was probably just destined to remain single, concentrating my life on my career as I was saving people's lives. I had nothing against that plan. I loved it actually.

When I reached the door of my boss, I knocked on it only to hear him telling me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside the office of Aro Volturi. He was one of the three headmen of the Seattle department of the Police. He was the most influential of the three, and my favourite one. I walked over to his desk and stopped right in front of it.

"Good morning, Detective Swan." He greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, sir."

"Something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm quite fine."

He showed me the seat in front of his desk, silently requesting me to sit down. We waited for Emmett to arrive. About two minutes later, Emmet barged in the office without knocking. That man needed to review his manners.

"Hello boss!"

Aro smirked while I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett could act this friendly with Aro. No other agent had the right to, or the guts for that matter. But Aro Volturi likes us both… a lot. So Emmett, being the clown of the company was simply acting like his natural self around him. It was kind of good to have him around, constantly lightening the mood.

"Hello Bear." Volturi greeted him, using his 'code name'.

"Hello sis." Emmett said, messing with my hair.

"Emmett…" I snapped and slapped his hand away.

He chuckled and sat down in the seat next to mine, not waiting to be invited to. Every time he and I were in the boss' office, it was the same scenario. I was first, he lacked in manners and acted like Volturi was his best buddy while I glared at him. Thinking about it, it was sort of funny.

"So…" Emmett said, breaking the silence.

"Detective McCarty, Detective Swan. As you must have figured by now, we have a mission for you two." Aro simply said, not beating around the bush. We both nodded, waiting for the explanations to come.

"We have to catch a man that has been assaulting young ladies." I growled at that. But he continued as if I didn't make any sound. Emmett took my hand in his, comforting me. "The thing is, we don't have anything against him."

"What do you mean, you don't have anything?" I shouted. "You just said you knew he was assaulting girls. How… It doesn't make any sense."

"Belly. Breathe." Emmett said, rubbing my shoulders. Okay, at that moment, I had to admit that we looked like a married couple: nicknames, giving orders, holding hands and rubbing shoulders… But it wasn't my fault if we knew each other like the back of our hands. It wasn't my fault if we knew each other better than we did ourselves and that he knew exactly what to do in order to calm me down. Aro was a little surprised by my outburst. I wasn't the usual type to yell at people. He continued nonetheless, not asking questions.

"We have two girls who are attesting against him, but he aggressed them about a year ago. We don't have any proofs other than their words. I mean we don't have any tangible proof. The girls are saying that it wasn't his first time. It had been going on for some times now and he is still… sexually active." I growled again. If the two other Volturi brothers had been here, in the office at the moment, they would have put me back in my place. But Aro was kind enough not to.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Emmett asked.

"Find some proofs, so we can win this case with one's hands tied behind one's back. He needs to be put behind bars, and we cannot afford to have, even the tiniest chance for him to stay free." He paused and looked at us. He took a deep breath and continued. "You see, he's a high school teacher and…"

"Don't freaking tell me he is assaulting his students!" I yelled, standing up. I was pissed. "And minors? It's even worse!"

Emmett grabbed my arms and pulled me down back in my seat.

"That's exactly what I'm saying miss Swan." He was calm and I was seeing red. It wasn't fair of me to take out my anger on my boss but right now, I wanted to destroy something. But fortunately for every one of us, Emmett put his hand on my neck resulting in me calming down instantaneously, and Aro spoke again.

"So, I want you two to enrol in school. Well, sort of. Bella, you will be a student and Emmett…" He looked at the source of my sudden relaxation. "There is an open job as a PE teacher. You'll be the new teacher. Bella, I want you to 'seduce' him and make him talk so we can record him. Emmett would try and get as much information as possible as a colleague."

We nodded. We understood what we had to do. I understood. Fuck. I had to play an innocent flirty teenage girl. I had to play interested in this fucking teacher who deserved nothing more than being castrated. But I understood that I had to make him talk because I couldn't just let him try and assault me. It wouldn't prove that he aggressed the previous girls. And since I am major, he wouldn't be charged with pedophilia.

What a hell of a job!

And Emmett was there to try and infiltrate the teachers' circle. Two different points of views on the same case. Wow!

"Here are the files. School starts on September 2nd. In the envelops, you will find everything you need for this mission. Three other agents are going to be assigned to this case later on if needed. So I wish you good look, and bring me back that asshole." He smirked.

We nodded and got up. Emmett opened the door for me. We walked over to my desk. I let myself fall onto my chair. I put my head in my hands. "How can someone, as disgusting and vile as he might be do something like that to someone else?" I asked.

"I don't know, belly."

"It's purely disgusting and horrible."

"Your choice of words doesn't really work well together but I understand." He wasn't really comfortable with the all rape situation either. It pissed him off too, even though he wasn't showing it to the entire world like I was. Every time, he remembered seeing James over me and me, trying to push him off. He never said so but, I could see it in his eyes. It sort of traumatised him. I didn't trust men in that way anymore, that was easy to see. But neither did he.

I sighed. "A week. We have a week to prepare."

"So what was it this time?" Felix appeared next to us, coming out of thin air. This was extremely impressive seeing as he was as huge as Emmett, meaning 6'5''. Those two ate too many spinaches when they were young. They seriously resembled Popeye.

"Felix…" I started. I seriously, didn't want to be teased right now. But he interrupted me.

"You were caught in the bathroom." He laughed but stopped when he heard me and Emmett growling. Usually, Emmett would laugh with him and I would simply forget about it but right now was not the best of time to play with our moods.

"Felix, shut up." I snapped. His eyes widened.

"Oh! Bad news, I guess." I nodded. The thing I loved about him and Demetri was that they both knew when to play and to be serious.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"Rapist, potentially pedophile." Emmett answered.

"Oh!" Felix said. He understood. He, Demetri and Emmett were best friends since high school. They were the only agents that knew about James. They were the ones who barged in the room to find me half naked under the asshole I used to love. So, he understood why it was a touchy subject.

"Do you get to play roles?" He looked at us and saw our smiles. "Ah! So you get to play roles. What are you?"

"I'm a PE teacher." Emmett almost squealed. He just loved sports.

"I am the unfortunate student that is going to be trapped in the spider's web. I am the victim, as always." I giggled.

"Wait! You are going in a school?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah. The asshole's a high school teacher." Emmett replied harshly.

"Fuck!"

"You can tell." I said. I then saw Caius walking toward us. _Oh my freaking god! What does he want? _He was the one of the three boss brothers that I hated the most. Aro was nice and super friendly with everybody. Marcus was just Marcus. He barely talked to anybody. He looked like a living dead; no thoughts, no emotions. Caius was just simply annoying the hell out of everyone. He was arrogant, superficial, egocentric, bossy…

"Swan, McCarty." His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Your Jeep has been filled with all the equipment required for your mission. You can both go work at home, in peace. You start in 7 days, but you must come here in 5 days and give us your first report. In the main time, we will find the three other agents that will be part of the mission as well. Farewell."

He then walked away. I picked up my stuff and kissed my friend on the cheek.

"See ya later, Felix." I said.

"See ya, Bella. Em."

"Chiao, man!" Emmett said. He followed me to the Jeep. I got in the passenger seat while Emmett started the monster of his. He drove us both home. Our home was a little out of the city and it was isolated in the woods. We had to drive a mile on a dirt road that led only to our house. It was magical. Nobody to disturb our peace.

Oh yeah! That was another reason why everybody was teasing us all the time. We were living together. We were both eternal unmarried people so… why spending money on two places when we could economize? And we were always at one's place anyways. But mostly of the time, we were at work or on a mission.

"I wonder what they got for us this time." Emmett said, point to the back of his Jeep. I turned around and saw some metallic cases. I looked back to the windshield.

"Probably the usual stuff. Guns, Keys, papers, recording equipment, microphones, and all that shit." I replied absently.

"Oh come on, Bella. I know it's not nice what the guy is doing but we are definitely going to enjoy playing with him."

I glared at him. _Enjoy this?_ Was he out of his mind? He wasn't the one who had to flirt with a pedophile.

"What? It's going to be fun." He added.

"Fun? I have to play a teenage slut and seduce a pedophile. Tell me, oh dear brother of mine how this is going to be fun?"

"You like acting. Even little slut teenager." I was about to say otherwise when he cut me off. "Don't say you don't. You do. I know you sister. You do."

I smiled at him. I did like acting, and playing little slut, but not with a pedophile. I was a little scared about the outcome. What if some memories of my past come up at the wrong time? What if something went wrong and that I froze, not able to defend myself? And as usual, Emmett felt my discomfort.

"Nothing is going to happen, Bells. You are strong and able to defend yourself. It's different than with _him_." I shivered at the memory. "And I'm here. He's going to make the mistake to talk in no time, you'll see. And I'll be there to wrap him up and take him in as fast as possible."

He took my hand, giving me gentle squeeze. I squeezed it back. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I guess I could say that we could be twins in some way.

"It'll be over soon." He added.

God, I loved my brother. He pulled in our driveway. I got out of the car, took the files in my hand and walked to our front door. We got in and I went directly to the living room while Emmett headed himself to the refrigerator. I dropped the files on the coffee table and launched myself on the couch, groaning. Emmett came back with two beers. He sat down on the floor next to the table and gave me my beer. I took it and sat up on the couch. I looked down at the files. Emmett followed my eyes.

"Ready?" He asked. We always read the files together. It was funnier and faster. I nodded.

"All right, slutty." I chuckled at my new nickname. He made those up instinctively. He opened his document and I did the same.

"So, Michael Fitzgerald Newton… Nice name." Emmett started. "I bet when he was younger he was a spotty unpopular and unsatisfied lad." I chuckled.

"34 years old. Celibate. Never married, therefore never divorced." I added.

"Math teacher at Forks High School for 7 years. He must have worked in Spoons before." He said seriously, not a glimpse of humour in his tone.

I laughed hard at that and gently slapped his shoulder. "You are so stupid sometimes Emmett."

"That's why you love me, baby sister." He grinned at me.

"That's why I love you, big Teddy Bear." I smiled at my foster brother adoringly.

"So… he drives a black corolla."

"Not so nice of a car." Emmett said as if it was written on the paper. I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett could find comments on every little bits of information that were written about our guy.

"Not everybody can afford buying monsters like yours." I replied.

"My baby is not a monster." He pouted.

"I know. I love it. But not everybody has the money, Emmett."

"I know." He sighed loudly. "So, let's go back to our favourite asshole."

I chuckled. "5 feet 7 inches."

"Man, the guy's a dwarf!" Emmett exclaimed. We both laughed.

"Yup." I said, popping the p. "Next to your 6' 5'', everybody is." I shook my head. "That might screw up the whole mission though."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the guy is too scared of my big brother… too scared that you are going to kick his butt and murder him just for looking at me, he might not make a move on me." I explained.

"Nah. I'll make him feel comfortable around me. I might be a bear as you guys call me, but I can also be a Teddy Bear, can I not?" He grinned. It was true. When you looked at him, at first, you surely wanted to run away but then, you simply wanted to hug him. That was until they figured out he was a detective in the Seattle Police Department that could kick your ass in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, check the dude. I don't see what girls find in him." He said, showing me a picture of Mike Newton, our target.

I looked at him. "In fact, Emmett, a lot of girls would jump on him." He looked at me, wide eyes. "Not me, calm down. I don't trust men, remember? And I had enough with psychos for the rest of my life."

"But what do you mean 'a lot of girls would jump him'? I hope you are kidding. The dude got nothing." He chuckled nervously.

"No, I am not kidding. Look. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Kind of cute. Teacher. Every teenage girl's fantasies. And I must say he doesn't look like a teacher and he is probably the hottest one in the school."

Emmett made a funny disgusted face. I had to laugh at his ignorance about young girls.

"He's an adult. Teenage girls looooveeeee that." I said in a girly voice.

"Were you like that back then?" He asked, trying to remember if I ever had a crush on one of my teachers.

"Don't you remember our teachers, Emmett?" I laughed more. "Girls like older men, but not dinosaurs. Our teachers that were male specimens were all in the sixties and above." I sighed. "Plus there was Jacob at that time."

"Yeah. Right. Jacob." We were silent for a minute.

"Okay, back to business." I finally said.

"Well that's pretty much it actually."

I re-read the files one more time just to be sure we caught everything that needed to be.

"I wonder if he is selling." Emmett said suddenly.

"What?"

"You know…" He seemed uncomfortable. "Pictures. Videos. Pornography… That king of shit."

"Fuck. Don't say stuff like that. I have to flirt with him." I shivered. "I'll make sure to figure it out." I finally said.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, sis." He got up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Checking what they put in my Jeep." I followed him outside and brought all the cases in the house. He opened the first one and wolf whistled.

"What?" I wondered what was in it. He took out of the case a black dress. Classic but at the same time every day wear. I raised my eyebrow. "What the…"

"It seems that the department took the liberty of rearranging your wardrobe." He then pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a huge, but I mean a huge cleavage.

"I'm not going to wear that." I simply said, shaking my head. "Uh huh. No way. Nah. Never. Nunca. That's called slut clothes."

"And that's what you are supposed to be, slutty." He teased me. I growled at him and opened the next case.

"Argh!" Other clothes. He chuckled.

The next case was full of shoes. For heaven sakes…

"That's more like it." Emmett said. I looked up, glaring at him. I thought he was talking about 'new' shoes when I saw him holding a gun. I looked at the case he just opened and saw that is was full with guns and ammunitions.

"You're right." I opened the last cases. T-shirt, Jeans, Skirts, Guns, Accessories, Microphones, Clothes, Cameras equipment.

I sighed. More of the majority of the cases were filled with clothes than real necessary equipment. I ran my hand in my hair.

"So… Slutty. What do you think?" He chuckled. I threw a shoe at him. He laughed more. I swear he was going to use that nickname more often now. "No. Seriously. It's good they thought about it. You only have business suits and, the clothes you have for clubbing and everything aren't what a teenager would wear."

"I NEVER wore things like that back in high school." I pointed to a skirt that wasn't bigger than a belt and a shirt that was basically see-through.

"Bells, come on." He chuckled. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Let's check our identity paper." I walked to where we left our envelops and took out the papers: driver's license, passports…

"Isabella Marie Swan. September 13th…" I almost shouted the last part. "… 1993. Fuck I'm so young."

"You're sixteen, Slutty." He laughed hard at that.

"Soon seventeen." I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah. But a baby nonetheless."

"So, I guess I'm a junior… But shit… so young."

"It's easier if we keep the same birthdates. Fewer things to remember. And since you are born in September, they couldn't say you were already 17 for you would turn 18 in like, what… 3 weeks."

"Geez, you know, you are really intelligent when you want." I replied. "My question was purely rhetorical by the way."

"Oh, thinking about it, I almost forgot about your birthday. In three weeks you'll be 26… oh no, sorry… my bad, you'll be 17."

I slapped him in the chest at the same time he boomed out of laughers. "Stop laughing at me. I have the hard part of the job. You are just going to be playing sports all day long and fraternizing with a bunch of teachers."

"Not true, I'll be listening to you with the micros and everything. It's going to be disgusting hearing everything he'll say to you. And I'll be the little voice in your head."

"And I'll be yours too. Now zip it and let's check your papers."

"Fine, euhm… Emmett Christopher Swan. Looks like I'm your real biological brother this time."

"Seems so…" I grumbled.

"Euh. April 1st, 1982. Nice, same birthday. Day, month AND year." I slapped him again. Yes! He was an April's fool and proud to be. "I'm a PE teacher…"

"Wait. We have eleven years of difference. Nice…" He chuckled at that. "I'm your elder, young lady… Be respectful."

"To the old man." I muttered. He laughed.

"Here's a note from Aro." I checked at the letter he had in his hands. I peeked under his arms and read it.

_Agent Swan, Agent McCarty,_

_I hope you find everything you need in the cases that were put in your car. So, as you saw in your identity papers, Isabella you are 16 and Emmett 28. We are letting you create your own story surrounding your past. I'll see you on September 1__st__, on the eve of the start of the mission… and school. You should then explain to me and my brothers your story and I'm sure we will abide to it. Enjoy and good luck on this mission._

_Aro Volturi_

_Head of the Seattle Police Department _

"I really like him." I said. He was sort of a father to us all.

"Yeah me too. Caius is too weird. He's a freak. And Marcus looks like he has a stick stuck in his butt." He added as I laughed at that.

We sat down in the living room. I turned on the tv and zapped through the channels until I stopped on the movie Bourne's Identity. I looked at Emmett and we both laughed. It was one of our favourite movies. It was so exaggerated. We watched it a little, at the same time of thinking about our possible past.

"Okay, for our parents, we could use your real parents." Emmett said. He was right about one thing; if we used real facts, we had less chances of forgetting things.

"Okay. So Renee and Charlie Swan. Our mom was a housewife and our dad a chief of police."

"Yup. We can say that Renee died giving birth to you and that dad died when you were 10, attacked by a crazy man. And that I took care of you ever since."

I nodded my head. It was a good story, not too different from mine. It was quite close to the truth actually. My mother didn't die in childbirth… She left me and my father when I was one. She ran away with some baseball player. I never heard anything from her until my father died. She wanted me to move in with her and her new husband. I refused. Emmett's parents sort of adopted me.

"I'm fine with it." I finally said. "But we have to find a reason as to why we have 10 years of difference." I let Emmett find a story. He enjoyed it and he was good at making good stories that stood out but that were still plausible.

"Euh… I know. Renee only wanted one child. Me." I glared at him. "But, one day, she dropped her pills in the toilet and stopped taking it for few days before buying others. Friday night was party time with dad. And surprise, surprise. Wakeup sunshine and mamma is throwing up and Baby Bella is here." He said, actually enjoying the story.

"That's bullshit, Emmett. Nobody will believe that. Dropping her pills in the toilet. Ha Ha. It really is funny but impossible…"

"That's actually what happened to my parents. My mom did drop her pills and Friday night, Emmy Bear was created."

I was shocked. "No. That's true?"

"Yup." He said, popping the p.

"Okay…" I looked at the tv. I didn't know what to say. And I wasn't sure about the story.

"So… Please." He begged. Freaking begged! "Can we take that story? I would feel more part of the family if we took some of my past too and put it in the story." He smiled at me. Fuck, I couldn't resist that smile, and he freaking knew it.

"All right. All right. Renee dropped her pills in the toilet and since Charlie was in deep need, he jumped her and voilà. Isabella Marie Swan walked this earth, killing momma at the same time."

"Yes. It's going to be fun." He said, chuckling. I sighed. "Where did we live before?" He asked.

"We can say… hum. I don't know." I said.

"We should find some place that for sure no student or teacher had ever been before… just to be sure they won't ruin our cover." He replied.

"Canada?" I asked.

"Quebec." He grinned.

"Montreal." I said.

"In French…" He added.

"Show-off." I teased. "You like it when people know you can talk many languages, hein?"

He nodded. "Boastful." I muttered.

"Mais bien-sûr, madame. Mais sachez que vos insultes n'ont aucun effets sur moi." (_**Well, of course, madam. But know that your insults do not affect me in any way**_) Emmett said, imitating the Parisian accent.

"Frimeur." (_**Show-off**_) We both laughed. "But I guess it's good. I don't think anybody in Forks has ever lived in Montreal so, we are good."

"They might have visited it, but they wouldn't have been there, in school, in French." He agreed with me.

"But why were we there?" I asked.

"When dad was alive, we were both living in… Pheonix, Arizona. But I wanted to change landscape so we moved to Montreal. And I wanted you to learn French so…"

"Here we are, coming back to the fold."

"Yup."

"I guess that's it then, Mr. Swan." I said.

"I guess so… 16 years old teenage Swan." I slapped him, making him laugh more.

* * *

Hey guys.  
I changed a few things in the writing although I kept most of it intact. I tried to correct all the mistakes but I am sure there are still a lot of them in it, and I am sorry for that.  
I don't know when I will update next but I know that I have a lot of ideas for new scenes.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First day**

"Dropped the pills in the toilet?" Aro smirked as we finished explaining what our story was going to be like.

"I know. I laughed at that too, sir." I giggled and soon my boss joined me as we laughed at a pouting Emmett.

"All right. Your story is solid. Caius will arrange the paperwork that will allow you, Isabella to enrol in the school without too much problem and you, Emmett to teach Gym. You are both ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Emmett said dutifully.

"Good. It's good. The principle is already aware that he will be welcoming a new teacher and a new student tomorrow. He simply doesn't know what brings you two there. You'll only have to work your magic on him to make him believe you." He bid us farewell as we exited his office and made our way to our new house in Forks.

We were going to be living in a two stories loft. It was quite spacious and probably one of the most expensive place in this tiny town. It was also going to be useful because there were good chances that Emmett or I would invite people from school to our house and it would look weird if we lived in Seattle, a 3 hours' drive from Forks. It was the first time that we were actually coming here and I instantly liked it. All furniture and decoration were already at its place. We only had to empty our luggage and equipment cases and we were done with our moving in. Emmett wanted the biggest room but I decided that I needed it the most because it had the biggest wardrobe. I needed space to hide all the new ridiculous clothes that the department gave me.

Emmett was done unpacking in less than an hour whereas I still had more than a half of all my stuff to place away. Emmett came over to my and lunched himself on my bed as he watched me putting my things at their rightful place.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

"I can't wait for this entire mission to be over." I replied tiredly. This case was draining all my energy and it still hadn't really started. I did not know how I would be able to go through with it. I never really talked to men I did not know because I did not trust them, let alone flirt with them. I wasn't even sure how to do so.

"Bella. Seriously, stop thinking about the "what if's"." He stood up and grabbed my arms, turning me around so I would be looking at him. "Just think of this case as any other undercover mission. You are too attached to this case. It's not healthy."

"Emmett, I'm trying." Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I was annoyed by myself. I always was a professional, never letting anything affect my work. But this case just kept messing with my mind and I hated it.

"It will be all right. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded, trying to convince me that everything would be fine. Emmett had always protected me. It made no sense that he would suddenly stop now. I knew that if I needed his help, he would only be a phone call or in this case, an earphone/microphone away.

I hugged the living hell out of him. I really loved him. Not only because he was my brother, but because he was one of the only one who really understood me and accepted me just the way I was. He didn't want me to change. He liked me, strange virgin Isabella Marie Swan just like I liked him, goofy idiot Emmett Christopher McCarty. We were a pair that could not be broken up. If he ever found a girl with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, this said woman would have to accept that I would be tagging along with them. There was no way in hell that I would let a woman steal Emmett away from me. We wouldn't be living together anymore, I understand that. And I wouldn't be stalking them. But I would expect her to understand that seeing Emmett every day was important to both of us and that little physical attentions were common, but not sexual in any way.

He kissed my forehead and helped me putting my stuff away, which was a first concerning that Emmett hated cleaning.

When we were done, we were so spent that we decided to go straight to bed. After all, we had an early morning tomorrow. I took my clothes off and decided to simply sleep in my shirt and panties. It was still warm outside and I was only more comfortable that way.

I rolled around in my bed trying to fall asleep. At some point, I decided to read a few chapters of Wuthering Heights, my favourite novel of all time. After about a hundred pages, I decided to really go to sleep since tomorrow was definitely going to be a hell of a day. I took some time to fall asleep but I eventually managed to drift into unconsciousness.

Like most nights lately, my dreams were filled with memories that I wished could remain hidden away. This time though, I didn't watch my father died over and over again. I didn't have to feel the pain and emptiness in my chest every time I thought of that fatal night. Instead, I felt fear and powerlessness as I watch James walked my way with a crazed looked in his eyes.

I woke up early that morning, not rested and as stressed as ever. After all, I was going back to high school, one place most people swore to never return. High school was one of the experiences in my life I clearly didn't want to experience twice. I was extremely shy then, but apparently that characteristic attracted all the boys my age and older. For some weird reason, I was popular without having to try . I was also the only nerd that everyone wanted to be friend with, not only for the sole purpose of looking on my copy at the exams. Even with all the attention, high school was not on the top of the list of my best experiences.

I lost my best friend at during those years. Jacob never spoke to me again when I broke things off and it crushed me. We were close. I loved him almost as much as I loved Emmett. But that was it. I loved him like someone would love a brother. He didn't understand though. After it was made official that he and I were no longer together, all guys started talking to me and hitting on me. The only thing they really succeeded in hitting on though were my nerves. High school for me is a place where hormonal teenagers and free to let their feelings fly away and harass innocent people. I punch guys in the face more than once because they couldn't control their hormones.

And here I was today, in front of my closet, trying to figure out what clothes I should put on for my first day back in high school. I couldn't believe I was about to wear one those outfits the department gave us. I looked at all of them in hope of seeing something not to extravagant. I was in no such luck. I was desperate.

"Slutty, hurry up. We have to go to school." Emmett shouted from downstairs.

I frowned and snarled. I doubted he was ever going to let that nickname go. I was stuck with it for life. I turned my attention back to my closet. I grabbed the things that seemed more suitable for a normal day in school. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink shirt that had some black scriptures on it. I put on my cowboy belt and then walked to the mirror and applied some makeup on my face. I put on more than usual because that was the way teenagers groomed themselves. This morning, I let my hair air-dry so they were currently gently waving at the middle of my back. I decided to let them down but I put on a pink headband that matched my t-shirt. I got into my heels and put a black scarf around my neck loosely. I already had on my everyday necklace and the wedding band of my father on my thumb that I always wore, no matter what. I put on two sets of bracelets, one on each arm. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like an 18 years old girl, not a 25. So, my cover was going to work. People will definitely believe that I was 16, soon to be 17. With my skills in acting, it was a real piece of cake. I looked again at myself and I realised that I did a good job. I looked good. Not too slutty, not too classic. I decided it was time to show Emmett the new me.

I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I stopped net when I hit my brother who was waiting for me right at the end of the stairs. He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, Bella. You look great. You have a good sense of fashion, you know. You look like a hot teenager. Well more like a young woman and not a little baby, if you know what I mean." He then chuckled as he motioned towards my torso. "You don't look too much like a slut either."

"Oh! Will you shut up?" I slapped his chest.

"No but seriously, if the guy is not interested in you, he must be blind or something. I'm going to have a hard time keeping all those hormonal teenagers away from you." He sighed and then looked at me from head to toe about three times in a row. His eyebrows rose up and he smirked.

"What?"

"You are so going to kill yourself with that." He said, pointing at my shoes.

"I can walk with these now, you know. I am not as clumsy as before."

"Oh! Aren't you now?" I rolled my eyes at him and jumped down the stairs, showing him that I was indeed able to walk with heels.

I must admit, when I was in high school, for real this time, I was really clumsy. Like a lot. You might have called me disabled. There was no way I would have been able to wear three inches heels at that time. But the police training helped me improving my sense of balance and coordination.

"Let's go!" I simply said, walking to the Jeep. I then heard him wolf whistled.

"You know, you are going to kill guys at first sight. Especially with you walking like this. Men, have you seen your legs in skinny jeans? You have Barbie legs. And you are wearing heels, which means you have even longer legs. I am definitely going to have to kick some asses today. Should be fun…"

"No, you won't." I interrupted him, turning around rapidly to face him. "If you do, Newton won't ever look my way because he'll be scared shit of you. No matter what happens. And I mean, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, you don't do anything. Don't kick any ass, don't threaten anybody, don't do anything… Let the big girl handle things herself."

"Big girl of 16." He muttered. I pinched him. "Fine, I'll just glare at them."

"You sound like a dog marking his territory." I laughed.

"Huh?" He wasn't sure how to take my observation.

"No but seriously, don't even glare. You are pretty scary when you give people that look. And remember, you are supposed to be the super cool teacher. The friendly one. Just pretend that you don't really care about what I do. Just say something like 'She is old enough to know what she wants…' or 'If she has problems, she'll come see me. Other than that, she can handle things by herself…'"

"Fine, I'll say something along those lines. But don't come sobbing on me and destroying my shirt with your mascara if some teenage jackass touched your butt or made you some advances."

"No… I'll wink at them, not sob. Remember, I must hit on the teacher, so I must feel desirable." I said, opening the door of the Jeep. I got in at the same time Emmett got in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, but don't you forget what we talked about…"

"I know, I know… double personality." I replied. Emmett explained to me that guys like girls who have two personalities: the librarian and the stripper. So we decided that I should be shy and reserve in the inside but hot and sensual on the outside. So basically, I was a hot chick who was playing hard to get, unconsciously.

"B. You don't even have to try to be both. You're hot, beautiful and sexy without even knowing it."

I huffed at him, not finding him funny at all.

"No, seriously… you don't even have to act. Just be yourself, 'cause you're already both, unconsciously. Come on! You're an undercover cop who looks super innocent until we piss you off. You have everything: look and brain." I looked at him sceptically and blushed when I realised he was indeed serious.

"Shut up and drive." He chuckled at my embarrassment and drove us to school.

Emmett pulled in the parking lot of the school. It was almost already full. I took a deep breath in and looked at my colleague/brother/best friend/lifesaver-on-many-occasions… He gave me my microphone and earrings. I put them on and we tried them to see if they were working, and they did. Nice, I had to hear his voice all day long now.

I always hated having an earplug in my ear for many reasons. One, the people on the other end were constantly passing little annoying comments that could literally ruin my cover if I lost my composure. Two, it was hard to have a normal conversation with the people around me when I could hear all of what Emmett was going to say to other people. It was basically like having two conversations at the same time and it was hard to hide the second conversation from the people in front of me.

Emmett looked at him and smiled before hugging me.

"Ready, Slutty?" He asked me kindly, pressing his hand on my shoulder.

"As I'll ever be." I agreed.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I felt like a Hollywood Star that was about to walk down the red carpet. Everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY was looking at us. No, they were STARING at us. It was really disturbing. I took my backpack and walked around the Jeep to join Emmett who seemed to appreciate the looks thrown our way. I, on the other hand, didn't enjoy it. Especially when I could hear what they were whispering to each other. I tried to ignore them but I just couldn't. We were new and the gossips wouldn't end until a few days, maybe even weeks. Horror.

Emmett walked me to the office where I would get my schedule. He squeezed my hand. I heard people speaking in the background.

"He's yummy!" Yurk_, he's going to be your PE teacher…_

"Are they together?" _Nope, he's my brother._

"Who are they?" _I am definitely not an alien, so stop acting like I was made in China._

"She is so hot!" _Good… maybe Newton will see that too…_

"He's way too old to be with her, or to be a student. I wonder…" _You are wrong and right. He's only two years older, not that I care much. And he is not a student. He's your teacher which means… Don't touch. Only Newton has the right to touch students. And this _right _won't last long. And I will be the last one he ever exert his right on._

I shivered at my own thought. And oh my god, I didn't miss high school at all. I was already bored of it. Gossips after gossips after gossips… Great. I was going to enjoy this. Emmett kissed my forehead, drawing my attention on the current situation. He then spoke to me loud and clear for everybody around us to hear.

"Have a nice day, sis. See you after school."

"You too, Em. Have a lot of fun teaching PE." I replied. Maybe then people would stop saying that he was my possible boyfriend.

"As always." He grinned at me. Shit! What was he going to do? "Don't do anything foolish. If I hear that you did something such as… I don't know… spit on somebody… you'll be grounded."

My eyes widened. Me? Spitting on someone? Oh! He didn't. Yes! I did spit on someone back in high school, but he kept touching my butt and asking me out on a date. Once, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go. At that time, I had no idea how to free myself from his grip so I did the first thing that crossed my mind; I spat on him.

"You are not my dad… brother." I said harshly. Just like a teenager in her adolescent crisis would do. I worked hard not to laugh at my thought. It was quite funny. I looked around me and saw the faces of the students. They were either surprised, hopeful, or… emotionless. Some were just staring, simply staring.

"But you are under my charge, young lady." Emmett smirked. He freaking smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah!" I said loudly. "In your dreams." I muttered only for him to hear.

He then left me alone with a bunch of teenagers that were still freaking staring at me. It was quite annoying. I walked to the secretary's desk. She looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

"You are new." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Of course she would know if I was new. Forks was so small that each grade only had two classes of 20 persons… at most.

"Yes." I said shyly.

"You must be the Swan girl." She said.

Shit, how did she know that?

"Yes. But how do you know?"

"Oh. We haven't had outsiders for three years now. And it's not every day that we have a new teacher and his daughter 'attending' the same school." She giggled.

"Daughter? No. He's my big brother." I replied. _Come on. We only had 11 – coughed – 2 years of difference. He couldn't have gotten a girl pregnant at that age for Christ's sake_

"Oh. Sorry." She looked at the screen of her computer.

"Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan." She chanted as she searched for my schedule.

"Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan." _Arg. I got it…_ I was quite tempted to say it out loud but I didn't. _Bella remember, stay calm. Don't go badass on her!_

"Ah ha. Here it is. Isabella Swan." She practically yelled my name for everyone around to hear. She pressed print. "Beautiful name by the way."

"Thank you." I blushed. Nice… It was the second time today that I was blushing. It was coming back fast and I hadn't even been in school for a day yet. I had secretly hoped when I enter police school that I wouldn't never, ever blush again. Guess I was wrong. She gave my schedule to me and smiled.

"Enjoy your stay in Forks and have a good year in our school."

"Thank you." I walked away, not looking at any of the students. They all heard my name, meaning that in… what… 10 minutes at most, everybody in the school would know my name, and the fact that my brother was the new PE teacher. I sighed before looking down at my schedule.

Calculus: M. Newton

Biology: P. Davis

French: C. Garnier

Lunch

English: E. Cullen

History: J. H. Whitlock

PE: E. Swan

Well… this was going to be easy. Calculus; at least I have Newton as a teacher. Biology; I had already done this course and I still have all my exercises and homework in Seattle so, if I needed help, I could just browse through my old class notes. French; no problem with that. There is a reason why Emmett and I decided to pretend that we were in Montreal for the past years. We are perfectly fluent in French. And Spanish, German, Italian, Arabic and Russian… and the list went on and on. English; my favourite course. I just simply loved English literature. History; a fascinating topic. Knowing our past is simply really important for me. PE; teasing with my brother.

My schedule didn't seem to be so bad. I just really hoped that the teachers were okay.

"_Bella. Mission accomplished._" I heard Emmett whisper in my ear. I put my hand gently to my ear, not sure if I heard him right through the mic.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I looked around making sure nobody heard me.

"_The girls are glaring at you. The boys are hot for you. It speaks for itself: who wouldn't fall for you? Excluding me, of course._" He chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"I still have to seduce the target Emmett. We have a long way to go. Now shut up or you'll blow our cover."

I made my way out of the office and walked in the parking lot. People were still staring at me, gossiping. High school was still the same even after almost ten years.

"_Can you tell me what is up with girls these days? They are way too immature and way too plastic. They have so much makeup on, they all look fake – like they have a cake face or something. They have this thick crust of foundation that makes them look than, but like… orange tan."_

"Emmett, it was like that back then too." I giggled, still looking around to make sure nobody was really paying attention to me.

"_You never put on that much makeup."_

"I was not like all of them. Nerd, remember?"

"_Hot nerd, you were! Anyway, those Barbie dolls… so not attractive!" _I tried to hide my laughs as I saw two boys looking straight at me. I smiled at both of them before walking away, straight to my first class. I didn't care if we still had about fifteen minutes before the class actually started. I would simply sit down and read a book of something.

When I reached my class room, I was the first one there. I sat down behind a desk in the front row, close to the teacher's desk. I wasn't seated right in front of it because I would totally look like a groupie or something, as if I force myself to be kind and lovable in order to have good grades.

I reached for my favourite book in my bag and settled down in my chair, legs crossed. Wuthering Heights had always been one of my favourites since my dad gave it to me when I was younger. He knew I loved reading and he decided to educate me by making me read classics instead of the crap they publish nowadays. Now, I enjoy reading recent novels too, but they just don't hold the same appeal to me as the classics do.

I had read only a few pages when I heard a commotion on the other end of the plug in my ear. I put my fingers on it, trying to see if there was an interference or if something had happened to Emmett. I could hear a man groaning in pain. I froze and was about to get up and find Emmett in order to help him when I heard my brother trying to hold in his laughers. He was never able to stop laughing when he found something funny. I relax a little when I realised that Emmett wasn't in danger or that he hadn't gotten into trouble; but I was extremely curious as to know what the commotion was about... that and the guy who was wailing in pain.

"Emmett! What happened?" I couldn't help but ask. My book was completely forgotten as I focused solely on the conversation taking place in another room. I still kept an eye on the door just in case someone was to come in and find me completely enhanced in what could seem to be another universe to an external viewer. I didn't need to be classified as a freak on my first day of school.

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to open the door on you." _Emmett said to both the stranger and me and I couldn't help but laugh myself. Apparently, when Emmett entered the teacher's room, he opened the door and knocked a guy with it. I kind of wished it was Newton.

"_It's okay. I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to kiss the door."_ The stranger had a slight southern accent, which meant he wasn't our target since Newton grew up nowhere near the south of the States.

"_Here, let me help you up."_ Emmett said and I couldn't help but laugh again as I could imagine gigantic Emmett pulling a grown up man up to his feet.

"_You're new."_ Texan man, as I was going to call him from now on, finally said. It was more a statement than a question. It seemed that every single inhabitant of this small town knew everybody around here.

"_Yup. Emmett Swan's the name. I'm the new PE teacher."_

"_Ah! Right. The other one left for Florida. He didn't like the rain much."_ Texan man said before presenting himself. _"I'm Jasper Hale Whitlock, history teacher. And welcome to wet and cold Forks."_ I looked down at my schedule and saw that he was indeed my history teacher. He seemed nice enough. I know a few people back home that would have gotten into a fight if they were being knocked out by a door, even by accident. But he took it quite well and seemed pretty cool. But I couldn't be sure considering I didn't see him yet.

"_Thanks. Maybe I'll grow webbed feet to accommodate fully to the climate."_ I chocked as Emmett made one of his stupid but funny comment. Texan man laughed and was soon joined by Emmett.

"_I'm not sure chicks would dig it. At least my Ali wouldn't, that's for sure._"

"_Who knows? I might just start a new style." _I chuckled as I imagine _The Bear_ with webbed feet and hands. Hilarious. I looked at the time and saw that I still had about ten minutes before class.

"_Maybe. Hey, can you pass me that Styrofoam cup please?" _A few seconds later, probably after Texan man poured himself some coffee, he asked Emmett where he was from.

"_Well, I used to teach in Montreal_." Emmett answered casually.

"_Montreal? As in Canada Montreal?"_ I could only imagine that his eyes were wide open by the sound of his voice.

"_Yup."_

"_Wow. So... what brings you in our beloved country?" _Oh. Texan man thought we were native of Canada.

"_Well, I came back with my baby sister."_

"_Came back?"_ I caught on fast. Most people were always distracted and we would have had to spell it out to them. I liked that at least one person out here seemed to have a mind.

"_Yeah. We..."_ Emmett didn't finish his sentence. There was another commotion, similar to the one that made me listen attentively to the conversation before. I heard a loud thud and Texan man howling in pain. Earlier, he was only wailing but right now, he was screaming bloody murder. Emmett wasn't laughing as he did before and that got me worried. After about a minute, I was about to get up once again and go see what was going on when I heard someone new talking and Jasper yelling at said someone. I didn't have it in me to give him nicknames when he seemed to be clearly in pain.

"_That really hurts!"_ What just happened?

"_Hey Fucker! What are you freaking doing on the floor?"_ The other man laughed. _"And why the hell did you fucking throw your wet sweaty shirt at me?"_ I chuckled as this new character. If he was a teacher, he was surely one of the students' favourite. He seemed to be so chill and all.

"Emmett? What did he mean about Jasper being on the floor and throwing sweating shirts at Cursing sailor?" Maybe he could answer my question like he did before by seemingly talking to them. Emmett laughed a little, probably at my nicknames.

"_Ow! What the fuck, woman!"_ Cursing sailor wailed. _"Damn it Char! Why are you slapping me?"_

"_Don't swear like that, Peter. You sound like an inmate who just got out of jail, or like a teenager who's trying to be cool. And if you continue like that, your students are going to hear you and use it against you. You won't be able to control them. You'll lose your authority, believe me."_ A woman, probably Char, reprimanded. I chuckled as I thought about the dynamic of the group. They all seemed to know each other pretty well with all the back and forth comments.

"_But Char. I'm the boss. The teacher can do whatever he wants. And the students must obey and shut the hell up." _

"_Don't start with you being the boss! That's why every time you can't control your class you come see me and ask me to make them shut up. Grow up, Peter."_ I giggled at the girl. She had guts and a backbone. Go lady! _"Are you all right Jazz?"_

"_I guess. It's just that it's the second time in about five minutes that someone opens the damn door on me. Only this time, I spilled my boiling coffee on me. Other than that, I'm good."_ Jasper grumbled and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at what he just said. The new man, Cursing sailor or Peter as he is called by the others, just opened the damn door on Jasper just like Emmett did earlier. The luck this man had!

"_Who 's the mother fucker who..."_ Peter was cut short. _"Stop it, Char! You're gonna give me a concussion with all the slapping!" _I already loved them all. These guys seemed funny and nice to hang out with. At least high school won't be as boring as it was the first time was living it. I simply wished that some people _my age_ would be as fun to be around.

"_You are one of the two guys who opened the door rather brutally on Jasper, Peter. I don't know who did it earlier though_." Char said. According to what they were saying earlier, they were all teachers. I could only hope I had them as teachers. Class would be so much more entertaining that way.

"_Guilty."_ Emmett chuckled. I knew he probably raised his hand up in the air as he said that, just like a kid who had the answer to a question would.

"_You're new_." Cursing sailor stated. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, people in Forks all had the same vocabulary.

"_I think I'll hear that quite often today, but yes. I am new. I'm Emmett."_

"_Hi. I'm Charlotte. I teach French. And this nutcase here is my boyfriend, Peter. He is the biology teacher. I have no idea what I'm doing with him so don't ask."_

"_Hey!"_ Peter shrieked. I chuckled and tried to turn my laughers into coughs since people started filling in the class room. I really didn't need them to see me laughing alone. They looked at me for longer than necessary before sitting down a couple of rows behind me.

I looked down at my schedule and tried to see if Charlotte and Peter were my teachers. French was being taught by C. Garnier and biology by P. Davis. There weren't a lot of teachers around here so, even though I didn't know their family names, I was pretty sure they were my teachers. Amazing! I couldn't wait to see them. I turned my attention back to my book that was still open on my desk. At least, it would look to others like I was reading, and not just staring off into space.

"_So. You're from Canada?"_ Texan man asked, coming back to the conversation prior to the little accident with the door and coffee.

"_Yes and no. We were born in the States, but when our dad died we moved to Montreal because I had received a job offer and we wanted some change. Bella really needed it."_

"_Who's Bella?"_ A man who had the most perfect voice in the entire universe said. _"And no offence but may I ask who you are?"_ The way he said it wasn't mean or arrogant. Actually, it was joyful. I was pretty sure Velvet Voice was smiling at Emmett. I frowned at my own thoughts, really hoping that this new person was not Newton.

"_Emmett Swan, the new PE teacher."_ Jasper answered the previous question.

"_And this is Edward Cullen, our fourth musketeer."_ Peter chuckled as I rapidly look at my schedule to see if the stranger was my teacher. And indeed he was.

"_It is a pleasure to me you, but one of my questions remains unanswered." _He said formally and I liked it. At least someone was raised to be polite. Also, it helped that he was an English teacher.

"_Who's Bella?"_ Emmett repeated the question. "_My baby sister. She's here actually, in junior year._"

"_Really? We all teach junior."_ Charlotte said with enthusiasm. "_But we should go. Classes start soon._"

"_Hey. You're lunching with us, right?"_ Peter's voice was faint and I could only guess that he was farther away from Emmett than he was before.

"_Sure."_ Emmett responded. A couple of seconds later, I heard him talking again, but only to me. "_They're amazing. And funny as hell. But I seriously doubt that they hang out with Newton and that sucks. Anyway, I'll explain all that happened here to you later. You probably understood shit. Have a nice day B."_ I rolled my eyes softly before looking around the room.

Most of the seats were taken and people kept coming in. And then, a man walked in the class room as if he owned the place: Mike Newton.

"Target in view." I whispered for only Emmett to hear. Nobody was sitting right next to me and most students were talking to others so nobody was really paying attention. Although most kept glancing at me every now and then, but none would really notice if I talk to myself or not.

"_Copy._" I heard him in my earring. I rolled my eyes at his antics. He didn't have to anything. I just wanted him to know that Newton was in front of me and that the mission had officially started.

Soon enough, a girl came and sat next to me. She was looking straight at me so I looked back at her. Her gaze was confident, bold and quite bitchy while mine was shy and kind. I smiled even though I wanted to rip her eyes out. She had this attitude that clearly said that she was a spoiled brat and that she was the queen of the school, or the bff of the school queen. But I didn't want to make enemies on my first day.

"I'm Jessica." She had dyed blonde hair that looked more like a yellowish white to me. She was also wearing too much makeup; it was sort of disgusting. I understood what Emmett meant earlier about cake face and all.

"Bella."

"You're new." Damn it. People should buy a thesaurus or something. It was quite annoying hearing that over and over again.

"Yes. I am."

"Where are you from?"

Before I was able to answer her question, the teacher, aka pedophile man, started his class.

"Hello everybody. I am your Calculus teacher. My name is Mike Newton. But please, call me sir or Mr. Newton. Not Mike."

_Note to self: he likes being in power._ This is an attribute specific to aggressors.

"All right. Today is not going to be heavy but we are going to introduce ourselves." Everyone in the class groaned. After all, they all knew each other for years now. They probably al grew up together. I was the only one that was – let's just say it as it is – a new toy.

"Now, now, please. I don't know all of you and I believe we have a new student here so… For her sakes." He then looked straight at me. His gaze sent shivers through my entire body. Despite my conscience that was yelling at me to stay away from that dude, I smile at him. Inside of me, I was literally boiling with rage and disgust. He wasn't even being subtle.

"Let's go in alphabetical order, shall we."

During the self-presentations, I looked at everything and tried to assimilate as much information as I could about everything and everyone. I found out that the target was constantly looking at the cleavage of his students, whether they had a voluptuous chest or small breasts. He was such a pervert and apparently, nobody had evidence that he was. At least, not enough to frame him. In my opinion, it was quite clear that this man was dangerous.

Another thing that I found out was that most girls looked at him as if he were some piece of meat, the only available one. In my book, that was not a good enough reason for him to feel the need to satisfy them. I also realised that he seemed to be into available target. For instance, Carmen, a nice young sportive girl held no attention to him when she was talking. It could be because she didn't seem affected by his charms or that she clearly said that she was in a relationship with a senior. Maybe Newton had enough common sense not to try anything on a taken girl.

But when Lauren got up and started talking, the man was salivating as he was looking at the slut #1. From what I've seen so far, she wasn't dating anyone exclusively and she was more than open to sleep with the first guy she sees. After all, according to her, a couple of guys rocked her boat this summer. DISGUSTING! How could a seventeen year old girl be such a whore? Didn't her mom tell her anything about virtue and self-respect. I guess I was the only one left who cared about sleeping with the right person. I must admit, I was an extreme case. And I didn't care at what age really a girl starts having sex, as long as she is consenting and that she loves the guy.

A couple more students talked about who they were and what they did this summer. Everybody seemed quite bored, including the teacher. He didn't look at any of the guys that stood up. He just kept looking at me as if he were searching for something. I hated it.

The girl next to me then stood up and Newton's attention turned immediately to the girl. _Note to self: He really likes sluts._ When the Jessica finally sat down, Newton called out my name. Shit, it was my turn. I always hated speaking in front of people, especially in front of a fucking rapist who was literally devouring me with his eyes. I stood up and walked in front of the class. I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't really mind being checked out. As a matter of fact, I was pretty sure all guys were looking at me at the moment. But I hated the effect I seemed to have on the Target.

"Euh…" I said shyly. "My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I smiled at the disgusting teaching next to me. "Euh… my brother and I just moved here this summer. He is the new PE teacher…" I didn't know what else to say. So I simply remained silent.

"Come on, _Bella._ Nobody knows you here. Tell us a little bit more about yourself." The teacher said. The students nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I am 16. I am an orphan. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad died, killed by guy who was robbing a store. Just before moving here, Emmett and I used to live in Montreal. Euh… I enjoy Literature, Science, and Math." I said the last word looking straight at the teacher. I know what I just said was cheesy, and I sounded like a bootlicker. But it totally worked. Soon, he will be feeding in my hand, as disgusting as this image might look to me.

"All right. Thank you. Any question?" He asked to the class, reluctantly breaking my eye contact.

"So the big guy who was with you outside was your brother?" Slut #1 Lauren asked, probably wondering when she could do him.

I nodded. "Yes, he is the one who raised me when my father died. I was only 10 when he passed away."

"And he was old enough to take care of you?" Carmen asked me. She really seemed interested. Not in a 'paparazzi' way. Just in a genuine friendly way. She looked like someone I could get along with.

"We have eleven years of difference. He is sort of my second father." I then saw the teacher's eyes looking away from me. So I was right when I said that if Newton knew that my brother would kick a guy's ass only because he liked me, he would back off. He really seemed to be targeting his victims. He chose the battles he knew he could win. It made me sick.

"Only without the disadvantages. He basically let me do what I want, when I want, with who I want. He is not really strict on me. It's pretty cool actually." I added as most students seemed to envy _my freedom_. The teacher's attention was then turned back on me. It was so easy to fool him into thinking I was this sweet innocent girl.

After that, I sat down into my previous seat and continued watching the teacher at the same time as listening to the rest of the self-presentation. There was a girl in my class, other than Carmen that seemed to have a lot of things in common with me. I believed we could become friends, no matter how old I truly was. Her name was Angela and she reminded me of the old me. The one I used to be during high school.

The bell rang. I got up last and walked to the teacher. I had to admit, as much as he disgusted me, he was kind of cute. I haven't seen the other teachers but I was sure they weren't like that. If I hadn't known prior that he was a vile rapist, I would have think he was a nice teacher. But I knew the truth.

"Mr. Newton. May I speak to you?" He nodded eagerly. "I learned my maths in a French school and in another country. I figured the methods might be slightly different here. I was just wondering if maybe you might be able to help me outside of class if I have some trouble adjusting. I told him in my best innocent voice, twisting a strand of my hair in my hands. I was also biting my bottom lip. It took him few seconds to assimilate what I just said and stop looking at my lips.

"Well, of course Bella. If you need anything, just come and see me." He replied with a huge smile. He obviously thought he had just caught his diner when it was totally the other way around. He was the insect caught in my spider web. He won't see me coming with my badge, that was for sure.

I smiled to him. "Thank you. Have a nice day, Sir." I walked to the door.

"You too, Bella."

I slowly walked to my next class. I wanted to update Emmett on what just happened. For sure he heard everything that happened but he didn't see the stares Newton was giving to the girls, including me.

"Piece of cake. The dude is for sure a rapist. He is authoritarian and _loves_ power. He might be sadistic and he is totally over me." I muttered very lowly. Nobody was close to me so nobody heard me. Except for Emmett.

"_Yeah, so I've heard. You are a total wicked little whore, you know_." He answered about 2 minutes after I talked to him. He must have been with someone and couldn't answer me. But when he finally did, he chuckled.

I continued walking to my Biology class. "I am so not a whore. And you might have heard, but you didn't see it. He was drooling."

He started to laugh and tried to turn it into coughing. I giggled. "I have to go to my next class with Mr. Davis."

"_I met him earlier. He is nice. In fact, I met almost all your teachers. And you were wrong."_

"About what?" I stopped walking, waiting for his answer. "Emmett, what are you talking about?" I waited for his answer but it never came. "Go to hell, Emmett Christopher McCarty." I muttered under my breath. I then entered my Biology class with the Cursing sailor Peter Davis.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw the teacher. I then had a good idea of what Emmett meant just then. Peter was not extremely good looking but he was as cute as Newton. He seemed to be about Emmett's age. If all the teachers were like this in Forks, then I was dead wrong in saying that most teachers were dinosaurs and unattractive.

"Bella, you can sit with me if you want to." I turned around and saw a girl that was in my morning class. She was the shy girl, the one that reminded me of me; Angela.

"Sure." We sat together and we started to talk about everything and nothing really. She was really nice and as we continued talking, she reminded me more and more of the old me. We compared our schedules and found out we had the exact same classes at the same time. I was surprise at this until I realised that there were only about sixty students per grades divided into two groups. Angela told me we all had the same classes only in different order. And most of them had the same teachers over the years because Forks High School didn't have many of them. Therefore, the teachers taught several grades during the year. I was bound to have classes with the same people. I just hoped that I had not that many with slut and slutty. I looked around only to see that my wish was not granted. They were both there, a couple of rows away from.

The bell rang and the teacher tried to get the attention of the class without succeeding. He tried again but the people just wouldn't shut up and sit down.

"All right. Everybody. Calm down or I'll have to go fetch my girl so she can kick your asses." My eyes widened as I heard Mr. Davis speak.

With this, the class did indeed shut up. He grinned and welcomed the students back.

"I'm Peter, as you all already know. I know all of you from freshman years although I don't remember half your names… Except for the young lady second row third seat. Never saw your face before but from what I heard, you're Isabella Swan but you prefer being called Bella. Am I right?" I simply nodded, my mouth wide opened at this phenomenon called Peter Davis, my biology teacher.

He was so… unusual. He was blunt but honest, natural and funny as hell. He reminded me of Emmett in some ways. I actually liked him. And I was sure that Emmett had a good time with him earlier when they talked over Jasper being hurt. Peter, as he liked to be called even by students didn't make me feel uncomfortable in any way. It was almost a first with men. I was sure I would be able to trust him very easily. Maybe it was a mistake but I had a feeling that he was a very good man.

The class went on and he gave us the syllabus before he started talking about the summer. I could only guess that I wouldn't learn anything today since it was the first day of school. I was grateful that he didn't make me get up and present myself in front of the class. Either he knew it was going to be extremely embarrassing or he knew that most people already knew most about me due to a thing extremely popular in high school called gossiping.

I spent most of the period talking to Angela. She was kind and I was right when I thought she was going to be a good friend. She was considerate and felt a little sad for me. She did not like being the center of attention, just like me and she couldn't imagine what it was like to have people talking about you all day long.

"It must be hard for you. I mean, we all know each other since kindergarten and you arrive here in junior year. "

"It's fine really. I have my brother with me. So we are two outsiders in the small city of gossips. People will get bored of talking about us soon enough." I only hoped that what I said was indeed true.

"Well, if you want to, you can eat with me and my friends at diner. At least, you wouldn't be as an outsider as you think you are." I smiled gently at her. She was so kind, it was almost unbelievable. People weren't this friendly usually. I agreed immediately, thanking her.

"Why does Peter use his girlfriend to threaten his students?"

"Because people are scared of her." Angela simply laughed.

I wondered what she meant by that until we entered our next class and saw Miss Garnier sitting at her desk. From what I have heard earlier this morning when Jasper had the little door incident, she seemed to know what she wants and how to get it. When you first look at her, she seemed to be a very kind woman. But when she actually looks at you, you know not to mess around with her. I only hoped to be on her good side because she seemed to be very nice actually. I learned from Angela that most girls feared her because Charlotte yelled at most of them for making goo-goo eyes to her man. She was apparently one possessive bitch that did not let herself be pushed down. I liked already.

No one dared to speak in her class if not asked to. She knew how to maintain order and I was sure she was the one wearing the pants in the couple. She didn't glare at me though, nor at Angela. Maybe she knew that our eyes were not attracted to Peter. Or Emmett simply talked to her about how amazingly virtuous I was.

The course in itself was really easy. The teacher asked us to talk a little in French, just to know how good – or in some cases – how bad we were. When I started talking, the her eyes widened. She was impressed. And the students… I was pretty sure most of them didn't understand a thing of what I just said. Let's just say I was talking fast and using complicated words. _I know… Show-off…_

My morning back in high school wasn't so bad after all. I had seen the Target. Not the most pleasant experience of my life, but the sooner we deal with this shit, the sooner we will be done with this shit. I had met good people, but bad ones too. I seriously thought that I would become friends quite rapidly with Angela and Carmen. At least I was fitting in, and my time here wouldn't be as painful as I thought it would be.

Emmett met a bunch of teachers who all happened to be my professors. He seemed to really enjoy their presence and I knew he was going to hang out a lot with them. From what I've see of Peter and Charlotte, they were the kind of people Emmett like to be around. Maybe, when this is all done and they know the truth, Emmett will still talk to them and remain friends.

We were halfway through the day. I was now going to sit for lunch with Angela's friends. I hoped they were as kind as her. As she led me to the cafeteria, I thought about the afternoon that was to come. I still had to me Texan man and Velvet voice. And I couldn't wait to see Emmett as a PE teacher.

* * *

**I know it's been a while since I updated, but I don't have time for fanfictions anymore. I am still going to update this fanfiction as often as I can...  
I am also going to try to just use Bella's point of view in this version. **

**I would really like it if those of you who read this could leave a little comment. Even if it's just hello, or Good, or this is crap. I don't care really! I just need to know what you guys think about this story.**

**There might be some mistakes in this chapter. I don't have a beta and I was tired when I wrote this again. But I thought you deserved this update.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
